Helping Hands
by missingyouforever
Summary: Kim can do anything right ? She is perfect. Her life is perfect. There is nothing that could ever go wrong in Kim's life right? Wrong. This story is about helpping Kim. Who will help her. This may seem like another story that i have written. Please read


* * *

I don't own Kim Possible or anything in the world for that matter just my twisted mind

I don't own Kim Possible or anything in the world for that matter just my twisted mind.

This is not a slash…well it might be sometime…then again. I am straight so we will have to see……………...

Lights

Camera

Action

* * *

Ok I don't get it. Kim has been slacking all day an I just don't understand why. And she looks like shit so I really don't want her to be on top of the pyramid today.

It would really suck watch another fellow cheerleader go down.

Bonnie sighed wondering why no one was noticing that sweet little Kim was in la la land.

"Kim could we call practice early today I have to get my hair done I wouldn't want to have last weeks hair at the foot ball game."

Bonnie saw the relief in Kim's eyes when she realized that she was not going to have to perform. Kim stood back as the girls walked into the girls changing room. Bonnie watched as Kim waited for every girl to leave before changing shirts and she understood why when she saw the teen hero's back.

It was covered in bruises. There was a deep slash surrounded by burn marks stretching across her back shoulder blade to shoulder blade.

"Kim what happened to you?"

Bonnie watched as Kim jumped and turned around startled that she was there behind her.

"Bonnie? Don't you have like a thing to do with your hair today?" She could tell that Kim was wondering how much she had seen.

"Kim your back looks like someone beat you. Well more than just one person, armed with a knife and a flamethrower. Would you care to explain to me how you received such a beating?"

"I was on a mission during lunch and I was distracted because Ron was well being Ron."

"I can get that but why didn't you go to the nurses' office? A hospital? Anywhere? And if you get hurt why are you taking stoppable with you? Don't you worry about your little boyfriend getting hurt?"

"Look this doesn't happen often, it's a one time thing so don't worry I'll be fine in a couple of days. And the next cheer practice is on Thursday so I have a few days Bonnie, but I appreciate knowing that you worry about me."

"As if I would worry about you,"

Bonnie scoffed as she walked out of the girls locker rooms. The truth was that no one would ever notice that Kim was hurt. They all loved their little Kim, but they don't know her. Not even Stoppable knows her.

Which lead Bonnie into thinking how many times before had this happened without her knowing? With out anybody knowing…how many times had Kim been torn to shreds and kept going like she was fine?

Bonnie was driving home from practice and she saw Kim walking. Well, she saw Kim limping with a back pack full of books.

"Possible get in and I'll give you a ride home," Bonnie offered. It was honestly a once in a lifetime opportunity to be offered a ride by Bonnie. Especially for someone that Bonnie hated.

Kim nodded glad to have a chance to sit back because she was getting dizzy, and Bonnie slowed down and then pulled up to the curve where she unlocked the doors for Kim Possible, her rival. Telling herself that this meant nothing. That this was just her looking out for the squad.

Just as Kim was strapping her seat belt, she fainted …

What do you do when your rival faints in your car? What do you do when you know she has serious injuries, did not eat lunch today, and probably didn't eat breakfast either? All Bonnie could think was 'how do I get myself into these situations.

Reaching for her cell phone, Bonnie called her mother.

"I'm going to be home a little late tonight I have a friend that needs my help,"

Bonnie silently thanked god for the fact that this meant that she didn't have to sit through

another family dinner that ran amuck. With her judgmental sisters, her alcoholic mother and her nonexistent father.

"What happened?"

Kim asked shocking Bonnie who was driving to Bueno Naco (sorry if I spelled that incorrectly)..

"Well you passed out on me so I was taking you to get something to eat then I am going to drive you home. This way, if anything happens to you it is not my fault. And now on the plus side I have an excuse to miss a family dinner. Don't begin to think that I care about you K. I just don't want people thinking that I let you die. Plus I love seeing you when your not perfect everyone thinks your little Miss. Perfect."

They walked into the store and both ordered salads and sitting in a both in awkward silence. That was until Kim asked Bonnie what she could do to make the cheers better. They sat there talking and coming up with better routines.

When they reached the Possible house after a night of discussing cheers, Bonnie was slightly saddened by the fact that Kim was leaving.

"Kim, look if you ever get banged up and you need a place to go knock on my window, we may not be the best of friends but I'm not going to have to live with the fact that I stood there and did nothing as teen hero Kim Possible was injured."

Kim nodded and closed the car door. What more could she say to Bonnie?

"Thanks for the ride Bonnie and everything else,"

"Don't mention it seriously it would kill my reputation if anyone asks I will deny it".

Bonnie waited until Kim was in her house to drive away to make sure that Kim made it in and began to wonder why she was so abusive to Kim. Then she shook her head deciding that things were fine the way they were.

Later that night Kim was called away on a mission.

* * *

Bonnie wondered the next day at school where is Kim for the whole day. They had somewhat friendship forming and she didn't want to ruin it.

She also wanted to see the other girls faces when they saw their new cheers. They were kick ass. Bonnie wanted the other girls to know that she had a hand in writing them and that she was…. now gag co- captain.

At three a.m., she heard a tapping outside her second story window. What she saw was …

When Bonnie opened her window, she saw someone who was at first impression drunk out of his or her mind. Bonnie reached out in an act of decency and stopped the mystery person from falling out of her tree. She did have a room on the third floor of her house.

Bonnie was shocked at who it had been standing out her window…on a tree…now on the floor of her bed room covered in blood.

"Kim?"

As Bonnie said this for the second time in a week, Kim Possible passed out on her.

"Great, could you at least have waited till I got you on the bed?"

_Why dose this always happen to me? Why can't it be some hot guy? Why dose it have to be Kim that I have in my room passed out…should I put her on my bed?_

She sighed, dragged one hundred and seven pounds of dead weight to her bed.Bonnie laid Kim face down, and what she saw scared her. Kim had multiple welts on her back that went nicely with the abrasions and then there were the contusions. Then there were the gashes that would need stitches and a first aid kit.

Bonnie walked into the bathroom across from her room to grab the first aid kit-thanking god that her sisters were away on some trip to Mexico, and her mother had flown out that night to join them.

_I hope their stupid enough to drink the water…or at least put the ice from the water in their drinks…that would work too…._

Walking back into the room she realized that she was going to have to take off Kim's shirt, or rather what was left of Kim's shirt.

_Oh! My! God! Possible you so owe me big time for this…God I feel like a lesbian…Possible I am so going to get you back for this…once I finish…stitching…you…back…together_

After that, though Bonnie got serious. She rubbed the abrasions with alcohol, she stitched the gashes that she had seen, she then flipped Kim over and on auto pilot worked on Kim's front. Well there were a few abrasions that she was going to let Kim clean herself.

"Possible I will tell you this once and only once you were right about the first aid training,"

Three months ago Kim had made the entire squad take lessons in first aid. She had also forced them into all taking a drug test.

_The disturbing part of the drug test was four of the urine samples containing testosterone and thus coming back male with a completely female team… _

After two hours, Kim was now wearing a baggy shirt and sweat pants, all the blood had been cleaned up, and Bonnie was asleep in the chair next to Kim. She was falling asleep after turning the light off.

So i worked on this and i hope that it was enjoyed. If anyone wants anything to happen tell me in a review or an email. I have already written the next chapter and after i get 1 review i will post it...or in three days . whichever comes first.

and because nobody loves me

i am betting that we will all wait three days...lol


End file.
